1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic semiconductor element and a method of its manufacturing, in particular to an organic semiconductor element having multi protection layers and process of making the same.
2. Related Art
The organic semiconductor device has been the hot topic and keen interest of the scientific research in recent years. With regard to the organic thin film transistor (OFET), its unique and advanced technology of flexible substrate has already gained a most prominent and promising place in this field. The thin film transistor is mainly made of organic material, and it is essential and indispensable to the roll-to-roll (R2R) manufacturing process, due to its basic property of intrinsic flexibility. The application and utilization of the organic thin film transistor in cooperation/coordination with the liquid crystal display panel may further expand the scope of application of the organic thin film transistors.
In the application of the organic thin film transistor in cooperation with the liquid crystal display panel, the processes of manufacturing the protection layers and the photo spacers are essential. In the past, the photo spacers were formed on the protection layer of the organic thin film transistor after its completion, by means of the spraying method. Due to the fact that it is extremely difficult to have effective control of the spray distribution density, the application of this process is liable to lead to the local concentration and condensation of the photo spacers, thus affecting the evenness of the surface of the substrate and the overall quality of the image. In addition, the requisition and installation of the spraying device increase the production cost significantly.
Therefore, the acquisition of a proper solution to this problem to improve and optimize the manufacturing process of the protection layers and the photo spacers of the organic semiconductor element, for example, of the above-mentioned organic thin film transistor, is the most important task for research and development in this field.